


A Break From the War

by fhsa_archivist



Category: The X-Files
Genre: Angst, Episode Related
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-06-25
Updated: 2004-06-25
Packaged: 2019-02-05 16:04:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12797835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fhsa_archivist/pseuds/fhsa_archivist
Summary: Things aren't always what they seem.





	A Break From the War

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Haven, the archivist: This story was originally archived at [Fandom Haven Story Archive (FHSA)](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Fandom_Haven_Story_Archive), was scheduled to shut down at the end of 2016. To preserve the archive, I began working with the OTW to transfer the stories to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in November 2017. If you are this creator and the work hasn't transferred to your AO3 account, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Fandom Haven Story Archive collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/fhsa/profile).

I woke to the feel of my lover's thick cock entering my body. His fingers were tugging at a nipple that was still painful from the abuse it suffered the night before. His mouth sucked at my throat, marking me once more as his. I moaned a deep ragged moan as I pushed back against him. My ass was sore from all the time he had invested in it over the previous days. But I didn't care. The pain would help me remember that time when I had to leave him again.

 

A week before I had killed him.

 

++++++++++++

 

He had warned me this would happen. I didn't believe. I should have. The war had become so complex. Before it was just the oil, the BH's, the clones. Now we've added replacements and whatever else the Frankenstein's have produced in their labs. I didn't twig that it wasn't him at first. 

 

I went with the flow as I have so many times. We, or at least I, acted the part I had so often in the past. We got Scully out of the building and away from there. I knew it wasn't Alex when Mulder left us alone in my office and he didn't jump me. Alex would never pass up grabbing a kiss when we had a minute alone. That's when I knew. The thing with the elevator was just the icing on the cake.

 

It was making some kind of speech to Mulder when I got to the garage. I guess my hesitation was because it did look like my Alex. That also helped me pull the trigger. The idea of that thing usurping my lover's place made me furious. 

 

Mulder left the garage and I moved to retrieve the body bag I had *acquired* before leaving the hospital. I had disposed of a body in the past; this one would go the same way. I had just dumped the body in my trunk when my cell phone rang.

 

"Walter, I got your message what's wrong."

 

"Meet me at our place as soon as you can. I'll explain it then."

 

"I can be there in about three hours."

 

"I may be a little longer I have to take out the trash."

 

"Are you ok, Walter?"

 

"I'll be fine once I see you."

 

"Ok. Love you."

 

"I love you, too."

 

I got in the car wanting to get this thing disposed of as quickly as possible. It took me about five hours to actually make it up to the lodge my friend loans me whenever I ask. It's been a safe place for Alex and me to have time alone. 

 

I pulled up to see flickering lights shining through the window and knew he had a fire going. If he had followed his usual routine he'd be naked with a big bottle of wine chilled and munchies ready for later. The sex always comes first. 

 

Routine may be a strange word to use for a triple agent. You don't tend to develop routines when they could cost you your life. Maybe that's why it's so important to him to have them here. Important to both of us.

 

I hurried to the door opening it to the warmth of the fire and the beauty of my lover lying on a blanket in front of the fire naked. The play of firelight on his skin making him even more beautiful if that were possible. He smiled up at me and held out his hand.

 

"Walter, you're over-dressed. Get that gorgeous body naked and come ravish me."

 

This was *my* Alex. My lover. My heart.

 

I didn't need any more encouragement. My clothes went flying as I hurried to join him there. He didn't ask questions, they would come later. We had been apart too long, the need to reestablish our bond too great, for questions.

 

I covered his body with mine, reclaiming his sweet mouth. A soft kiss that soon turned urgent for us both. His hand held me to him tightly as I did indeed begin to ravish him. I ground my crotch against his, our cocks steel hard and already leaking. I knew neither of us would last long, but that was ok because the next time would be slow and sweet. 

 

He pulled back slightly and growled, "Inside me now!"

 

He reached behind his head and grabbed the lube, pushing it into my hand. I prepped him quickly, while he squirmed and pushed up toward me. Then I entered him in one long smooth thrust. He arched up to meet me and whispered my name as I bottomed out in him. I angled his hips with the familiarity of long time lovers, making sure I would stroke his prostate with each thrust. He was on the edge and a few strokes were all it took before he was shooting into the air between us. His ass clamping down with his climax pushed me over into mine. 

 

I hung there over him watching his face as he came back to earth. He is never more beautiful then when he comes for me. Once his jade eyes opened to look at me I pulled slowly out of his body. I grabbed the other blanket from the sofa to cover us and I pulled him to lie in my arms. We dosed then, happy to be together.

 

Later I woke to the feel of his mouth teasing a nipple. When I moaned he raised his head to smile at me.

 

"I think you've slept long enough. Tell me why the urgent messages. And just what the hell happened to your head?"

 

"Billy Miles happened to my head. As for the urgent messages, I killed you a few hours ago."

 

"What?!"

 

"They sent one of those thing. This one was made to be you. It pretended to be helping us, giving us information. It did help us get Scully out of the building."

 

"What tipped you that it wasn't me?"

 

"Mulder left us alone in my office and it didn't try to jump my bones."

 

He grinned at me his eyes twinkling.

 

"Yeah, that would give it away, alright. I never could keep my hands off you when we were alone."

 

"So how did you kill me and did anybody see you?"

 

"Mulder. But he's gone to Scully. I don't think he'll even ask what I did with *your* body. You were trying to kill him at the time."

 

"Hey, Mulder thinks I'm dead. This could be a very good thing. So, what about your head?"

 

"The fake you and I were in the elevator when Billy punched through the door and knocked me out. Another couple of reasons I knew it wasn't you. He didn't warn me that Billy was coming and he tried to shut me out of the elevator. Then he left me for Mulder to find."

 

He had wrapped around me as we talked. His lips pressing gentle kisses along my jaw and throat.

 

"No wonder you sounded so freaked on the voice mail. I'm here, Walter. We're both ok. We're going to win this war. How could they beat us?"

 

His kisses soon made me forget the outside world. Here and now we found peace in each other. It was all we needed for now.

 

+++++++

 

It was time to go back to the war and reality. I clutched him to me and kissed that sweet mouth. 

 

"Stay safe for me."

 

"And you for me, Walter. Remember I love you."

 

"I love you, too."

 

He got in his car and started it up. I raised my hand to wave and watched as the window rolled down.

 

"Next time you see me, if I don't grab your dick first thing, then you'll know it isn't me." 

 

The window was rolled up and he pulled out still laughing. We would win. Mankind is strong and stubborn. *And* we have love. We'll make it.


End file.
